


Pent Up

by ruinReborn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinReborn/pseuds/ruinReborn
Summary: Salem has noticed the Exarch's attentions, and wishes to give him some attentions of his own. Brute doesn't mind letting him go about it, either.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 20





	Pent Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Salem in exchange for dance partner while we did maps.

Salem’s tail swished back and forth as he watched the Exarch discuss… something, with one of the Crystarium guards. He and Brute were lounging at the Stairs, commiserating over Lue-Reeq’s most recent fit of pique. They had found themselves in between both their hunt for Andreia and their hunt for the Lightwardens, as Lue-Reeq had stormed off and Ugan was… indisposed after their battle with Eros. Salem did not know what had brought the Exarch out here, but he found himself incapable of taking his eyes off the man.

Something about him was wholly mysterious yet achingly familiar. He could not put his finger on it. The way he held himself was dignified, yet gentle, and he found himself watching the slope of his chin, his charmingly enchanting mou… He both desired to see what was beneath the hood, and longed for him to never take it off. And he had noticed, too, that the Exarch seemed to talk to him warmly, regard him highly, and speak with him kindly. He would often catch the Exarch watching him, during their infrequent meetings, and he had to wonder… What was the man thinking? Salem’s tail swished back and forth with increasing urgency, and he suddenly knew exactly what was happening.

Salem was horny as fuck.

Salem glanced at his oversized beau, who was busy tinkering with some sort of contraption. He hissed at the man, and the burly Au Ra blinked owlishly at him, his expression quizzical. Salem jerked his head towards the Exarch, and wiggled his eyebrows. Brute glanced at him, furrowed his brow, and then pointed at the Exarch. Salem nodded vigorously, and brought his fist to his mouth in order to make a salacious gesture. Brute gave him a thoughtful look, then stowed his contraption and waved Salem along.

With a sultry grin, Salem stood from his seat and sauntered over to his semi-crystalline prey.

The Exarch seemed to sense his presence, if not his intent, and regarding Salem with a small smile as he approached. He had just finished his conversation with the Crystarium guard, which gave Salem ample opportunity to work his charms.

Brute, of course, would be along shortly.

“All business today, Exarch?” Salem asked throatily, letting a little purr sneak into his voice.

“It never ends.” The Exarch told him, voice even and unsuspecting. “How fare you, my friend?”

“I’m well enough.” Salem replied noncommittally. “If you’ve the time, I have a… matter to discuss with you.” Salem glanced at the Crystal Tower meaningfully. “In private?” The Exarch frowned, undoubtedly considering if he had time to see to whatever matter of great import Salem would need to bring up to him.

“Of course.” The Exarch agreed, and gestured with his staff to the Tower. Salem followed him there lazily, and they made small talk the entire way. Salem found his eyes wandering as they spoke, up and down the man’s mineral and flesh forearms, how he gripped his staff, his powerful and muscular calves, the way his mouth moved as he spoke… Mm.

He wondered for a moment if he should really be trying to seduce the Exarch right now.

That lasted only a moment, however, and he soon was alone with the man in the Ocular.

“What did you wish to speak about, my friend?” The Exarch asked, innocent and unsuspecting. Salem thought about being subtle. He thought about leading him on a merry chase. Instead, he decided, for once in his life, to be straightforward. He stepped into the Exarch’s space, and was satisfied to hear the man gasp minutely. Salem placed his palm on his chest, and leaned in towards the man’s hood.

“I find myself… fascinated by you, Exarch.” Salem purred. “I can’t seem to put my finger on it, but…” For once, it was gratifying to actually catch the normally unruffled man off guard. His mouth opened slightly in a clear expression of shock, and Salem pressed on. “I think I’d like to do more than put my finger on it.” He whispered.

“You… are bonded!” The Exarch exclaimed, taking an - admittedly - hesitant step back. Salem smirked, lips almost touching the fabric of the Exarch’s hood.

“An interesting first objection.” Salem purred, just as Brute quietly opened the door to the Ocular and let himself in. What little of the Exarch’s face Salem could see turned beet red, and he practically scrambled away from Salem.

Brute leaned with his back against the door, blocking it from further entry, and folded his arms, waiting. The Exarch looked between the two men frantically.

“...What is the meaning of this?” He breathed. Salem held out his hands placatingly.

“Brute and I have an arrangement. I’ve a bit of a wild side, while he tends to be a little more tight laced.” Salem took a cautious step forward, as the Exarch seemed suddenly like he wanted to do nothing more than bolt. “He likes to watch, though.”

“Watch…?” The Exarch parroted thickly. “I… this is entirely…”

“You’re so worked up.” Salem explained. “And you’re always so busy. When was the last time you took some time for yourself?” Salem approached the Exarch again, as the man seemed frozen on the spot. He reached for the man’s cheek, and the Exarch flinched backward. Salem’s hand stilled. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.” He whispered.

“...I cannot…” The Exarch began.

“Keep your glamour.” Salem insisted. “Wear the hood. Do what you must.” Salem placed his hands on the Exarch’s hips, and this time, he did not pull away. “I don’t know what, you see in me, but I know how I feel when you look.” He tugged the Exarch a closer towards him, and the man clutched his staff tightly as he did so. “I want to make you feel as good as that look makes me feel.” He purred, staring at the Exarch’s lips.

The staff clattered to the floor, at the same time the Exarch surged forward and captured Salem’s mouth. Caught on the back foot, Salem found it almost impossible to combat the Exarch’s sudden and insatiable need, though he did his damnedest to try. Soon their tongues were exploring one another, and the Exarch’s hands found purchase on the curve of Salem’s ass and the back of his neck.

From the back, Brute whistled lowly.

“Pent up, eh?” He commented idly. Salem broke away long enough to wink at his husband, though it seemed the Exarch only had eyes for the other Miqo’te. Salem decided to use that to his advantage, and locked eyes - or near enough, anyway - and dropped to his knees. He heard the Exarch’s voice catch as Salem ran his hand down the front of his robe to feel the impressive bulge building beneath.

“Let me help you with this.” Salem murmured, and the Exarch bit his lip as Salem ran his hands up the Exarch’s robe, smoothing them along his thighs as he did so. The delightful interplay between crystal and flesh provided a novel tactile experience, and it was not long before Salem freed the Exarch’s manhood. “I must admit, I’m a bit disappointed it's not made of crystal…” Salem whispered, and gave the sizable member and experimental pump. The Exarch choked back a noise, and Salem grinned. “Though with how hard you are, it may as well be.” He began running his dexterous fingers up and down the Exarch’s shaft, and the man seemed helpless but to try and follow the rhythm of it.

“Just suck his cock, love.” Brute ordered lazily. 

Salem promptly did as he was told.

Salem was well-practiced in his art, and it was not long before he had the Exarch swearing under his breath and running his hands through Salem’s hair. For a man that had probably not been touched for a hundred years, he was surprisingly fortitudinous. This prompted Salem to place both his hands firmly on the Exarch’s asscheeks, and take the full length of him down his throat.

“Salem…!” The Exarch gasped, and came heavily down his throat. Salem held his position until the Exarch’s spasms ceased, eased the man out of him slowly, and swallowed. The Exarch was panting hotly, and Salem cock ached from the power of his arousal. He did not give the Exarch time to contemplate what had just happened, and sprung back up to show the Exarch how good he tasted. He kept his hand on the Exarch’s cock, keeping it away from the still-sensitive head, but the man was still hard.

Bless him.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” Salem whispered against the Exarch’s lips.

“In ways you wouldn’t believe.” The Exarch confirmed, breathless.

“Make me believe it, then.” Salem demanded

The Exarch pushed Salem towards the wall, flipped him around, and pressed him against it as he dragged down Salem’s pants. Salem spread his legs as the Exarch’s crystal hand - pleasantly warm - wrapped around his throat. The hand began wandering down Salem’s chest and abdomen, before finding purchase on his hips. Salem groaned needily, feeling the press of the Exarch’s cock flush against his ass.

“Tell me you want me.” The Exarch growled throatily, possessively. 

“I want you.” Salem panted, eager, obedient. 

From the back of the room, Brute cleared his throat. 

Both Miqo’te paused to glance at the burly man, who held up a vial of liquid. With a knowing smirk, he underhanded the vial towards the pair, and the Exarch’s spoken hand deftly shot at and snatched it. He eyed the contents, then promptly popped the stopper and generously lubricated his manhood. As the oil warmed, he teased the head of his cock towards Salem’s ass, and as he whimpered, he pulled him up by the throat so his back arched.

Then, he entered him. 

Salem gasped in pleasure as the Exarch rolled his hips, once, twice, and then entered a steady rhythm. His spoken hand found purchase on his hip, his stomach, his nipple. It roamed, feeling the plains and valleys of his body, and setting all of Salem’s nerves on end. The entire time, he pumped into Salem eagerly, giving him no respite from his lascivious ministrations.

Soon, he felt himself reaching climax, as he scrambled for purchase against the smooth stone of the Tower around him.

“I’m gonna come.” He breathed, back arched, barely able to speak through the vice grip the Exarch had on his throat. In response, the Exarch turned his face to meet his own, and kissed him deeply. Like a crashing wave, Salem’s orgasm washed over him, and he spent himself on the wall of the Ocular. Even as he cried out, the Exarch continued his merciless gyrations, until he, too, reached climax. Salem felt the Exarch’s hot seed fill him, even as the Exarch caught him in a passionate kiss once more.

The Exarch slid himself out of Salem, and they collapsed bonelessly in a heap around one another. Salem felt the bone-deep weariness of a good fucking take hold, and purred throatily. The Exarch ran his hands through Salem’s hair, breathing heavily, but otherwise inscrutable.

Footsteps from across the Ocular heralded Brute’s arrival, and he tossed a towel at the both of them.

“Is good to relax sometimes, eh, Exarch?” Brute commented with a grin. “Let us know if you need some attention in the future, huh?” He gazed fondly down at Salem. “I’ll go run you a bath, love.”

“Thank you, darling.” Salem managed, and Brute took his exit with a bow. Salem sighed. “I love that man.”

“Forgive me...” The Exarch whispered. “It was not my intent to exclude him…” Salem clicked his tongue, and sat up. Oof. That would smart.

“Brute’s exclusive with me, I’m just not exclusive with him.” Salem explained. “He’s monogamy oriented, but he likes watching me have some fun, you know?” He waved his hands. “Don’t worry about it, I always make it up to him later.” He waggled his eyebrows at the Exarch, who was caught off-guard by it and laughed openly.

“I will… keep that in mind.” He responded, and Salem grinned. They began the onerous task of cleaning up after themselves, and once they had finished - and Salem could walk again - he put his arms around the Exarch waist and leaned into him.

“We’re friends, yeah?” He murmured into the Exarch’s neck. The Exarch only nodded. “We can be more. Once this is all over. Once we see this through. You…” Salem hummed. “You deserve that much. We’ll figure it out.”

The Exarch returned the embrace, but only nodded. Salem would take what he could get from the enigmatic man - who knows what secrets he still held. Whatever they were, Salem was confident he would sort them out.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime.” Salem whispered cheekily, and danced out of the Exarch’s arms, sticking out his tongue. “Until then, keep thinking of me.”

“I don’t know how I shall ever stop.” The Exarch said fondly.

With a warm laugh, Salem left the Ocular to seek out that bath Brute was talking about.


End file.
